Lacewings
by HermioneGrangerTwin
Summary: A story about a young girl by the name of Hermione Granger. Apparently she was attacked by lacewings. Or a large burly person. Please R&R.


Unnamed Fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially the Harry Potter enterprise.

Hermione yawned as she trudged up the stairs. _Prefect rounds may be the most boring institution known to man. _She trooped down the hall, opened every door, and checked for students lurking. As she closed the last door on the end of the hall and turned around, she saw Cormac. She started at his sudden appearance behind her, but then quickly frowned.

"What are you doing out of your Common Room at this time of night?"

He didn't answer but walked quickly towards her.

"Cormac! What are you--" He pinned her against the wall with his arms and kissed her harshly. She pulled away, immediately furious and yelled, "What do you think you're doing?"

He didn't answer, but came back at her and kissed her, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She slapped him and screamed, hoping that Ron would hear her. She made a fist and used it as a hammer, slamming down on Cormac's nose with all her might, and then thrust her hand at his face, pushing his nose up. He passed out and she ran away as fast as she could.

She ran up and down stairs and corridors frantically, eyes streaming, searching for someone who could make her safe from Cormac. Finally, she ran right into Ron's arms.

"Hermione!" Ron said, sounding scared. "What's wrong? Is Voldemort here?"

Hermione shook her head. "Hide me from _him_."

"Who? If it's not Voldemort - "

"Just keep me safe." Hermione heard footsteps and cried harder, starting to hyperventilate. Then, she fainted in Ron's arms.

Ron couldn't imagine whom, other than Voldemort, could scare her so badly. He carried her bridal-style up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. As he got there, he thoroughly scared the Fat Lady.

"What happened to her?"

"She...I really don't know. Lacewings."

The Fat Lady cautiously opened the door to an empty Common Room. Ron was glad, but not surprised, it was empty, for it was past midnight. As he walked through the Common Room, he thought about Hermione's words: _Hide me from him... Keep me safe. _He was struck by a sudden thought, and carried Hermione up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. He went into his dorm and, making sure all four of the other boys were asleep in their beds, he placed Hermione in his and tucked her in under the covers. He looked over the scene, and then silently left the room. He closed the door and sat down on the floor, placing his back against it. He stayed awake as long as he could and when he fell asleep he made sure that he was still up against the door.

Hermione woke up and looked around the room, and upon realizing it was Ron's dorm, she wondered how she had gotten there. Then the realization of last night was remembered and she almost started crying. She knew Ron had put her here and was protecting her somehow, and got out of the bed, wanting to thank him. However, as she reached the door, she couldn't get it open. She tried again, thinking the door was just stuck, and pushed with all her might, and couldn't get it to budge. She knew this must be part of Ron's plan to keep her safe, so she waited. And waited. But Hermione was not a patient woman. So she banged on the door. Within seconds, Ron opened the door, and banged Ron on the chest.

"Thank you," Hermione said, looking up at Ron's face.

"What?"

"I mean, for last night. Just everything."

"Well, you told me to keep you safe. And if anyone was going to get in or out of that room, they were going to have to go through me." Ron looked at her with honest, determined eyes. "What happened? What when on last night?"

"We might want to sit down." Ron motioned toward the bedroom and Hermione shook her head, pointing her thumb towards the door into the Common Room. They walked into the Common Room and sat down on the couch.

"Okay. What happened to you last night?"

Hermione took a deep breath and told him what happened with Cormac. A scowl appeared on Ron's face when he heard Cormac's name and as she got further into the story, his scowl deepened. When she finished, he said menacingly, "I'll kill him." He stood up and started to go towards the portrait hole, but Hermione grabbed his hand and held him back.

"Ron, don't," Hermione pleaded. "He's not worth it." She immediately thought of the infamous slap in third year.

"He can't just do that to you. You're not that kind of girl."

"Ron, just sit back down," Hermione said, patting the seat next to her. Ron looked back at the portrait hole, then reluctantly sat down, still looking murderous. "I still don't feel comfortable walking around alone. Do you mind staying with me today?"

"Not at all." Ron's answer was confident and instant.

"Well, I'm going to go change, and I'll be right back."

"Okay. I'll wait here." Hermione walked up to her dorm and changed her outfit as quickly as she could, and walked back downstairs.

"Ready?" Ron asked, offering her his arm.

Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes, and took it. "As I'll ever be."

They walked down to breakfast together, talking about prefect duties and the unnecessary rules (although Hermione didn't think many of them were unnecessary). Somehow in all this, the conversation drifted to past summers and school years. Before she knew it, Hermione said found them talking about Lavender down by the lake. Personally, Hermione thought Lavender was an evil bitch but she decided not to say that aloud. But she did say that Lavender was a slut who needed to think before she spoke. Ron opened his mouth to disagree, but ended up saying, "Yep. Pretty much." and laughing. At this point, although clouds were not even present just minutes ago, it started to downpour. Ron bolted towards the castle, but Hermione just stood, her arms outstretched, soaking up the rain.

He must have been giving her a look, for she said very simply, "I love the rain."

Ron just laughed, "Come on, Crazy." Hermione shook her head like a 3-year-old might with her arms crossed. Ron just laughed, at first, but then he saw lightening strike a tree that wasn't far from them. He grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her inside.

As soon as they got inside, she whined, "What did you do that for?!"

Ron immediately started to rant and rave about lightening and how seriously she could have been hurt. He looked absolutely terrified.

Hermione looked at him with big eyes. "You really care, don't you?"

"Yeah. I really worry about you."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I really like you, Ron. A lot more than I probably should. I think... Never mind."

"No, no. What do you think?" Was she about to say what he thought she was?

"I think I love you."

Ron thought his heart stopped. There was a long silence. Then Ron was struck by a sudden thought. "Like a brother, right?"

Hermione closed her eyes, and slowly shook her head. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. "Definitely not like a brother."

Ron thought for a moment about everything that had happened between them, and knew without a doubt. "I love you, I'm sure."

Hermione smiled, but now Ron leaned in and they kissed again.

"Now if Harry and Ginny will get back together and Harry kills Voldemort, my dream will live wholly."

Ron laughed, offering her his hand and they walked back to Gryffindor Tower. However, this time they were silent. Words weren't needed now.

A/N: Okay. Review, and give me an idea for names and summaries.


End file.
